bunnykillfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunny Kill 4 Part 1
Plot Overview: The video opens with a shady figure being followed by two other figures. It is later revealed that the first figure is Snowball holding a katana. He looks behind himself to check for hostiles but doesn't see any and leaps ahead. The two shady figures from the beginning reveal themselves and continue to follow Snowball. The video later shifts to a female bunny named Ruby as she crosses a bridge and slaughters a few guards. Reinforcements soon come in the forms of ninjas and samurai. Ruby then hops on the roof of a building and escapes while being persuited by two ninjas. The video then shifts back to Snowball as he hops out of the forest followed by two ninjas that attack him. After he neutralizes the ninjas, more foes began to appear and attack but Snowball defeats them without any problem. As he enters a building, the scene shifts to a trio of minions and a red ninja. As they guard the gate, it is suddenly smashed in by Snowball. He kills the three grunts without a problem with the last minion trying to run away only for a sword to pierce him from behind. The red ninja shakes it's head in disbelief since the minions fell so easily. It pulls out a staff and engages Snowball but was also slain. Suddenly arrows flew at him but he parried them easily. When he looks in the direction of his attackers, he is sees two archers, a black ninja, a red ninja, and their leader Flint. Flint orders the ninjas to attack while he left the scene. After Snowball obliterates his foes, he enters another scene where he kills more minions but he is interupted with the entrance of Ruby. Sensing that Snowball is an enemy she attacks him. Later she realized that they were fighting the same enemies, together they kill the remaining minions in the area. She then vanishes into a puff of pink smoke but not before blowing Snowball a kiss. Later more enemies show up but Snowball annihilates them. After he kills the last red ninja, he hears a noise coming from the door in front of him. The door is then breached by a morning star which smashes through the door before being drestroyed by a massive sumo samurai. They engage into a tough fight but Snowball emerges victorious. He then wipes a sweat off his forehead, he hears the sound of an applause which belongs to Flint. Flint again leaves the scene but this time with Snowball in persuit. They enter a room with dragon statues. Snowball gets into a fighting position while Flint nods his head and forms a sword. They engage each other with Flint having the upper hand for most of the fight. They both use their special abilities but Snowball is beatened to the ground. Right when Flint was about to execute Snowball, Ruby appears again and saves him. She hands him a sword and together they fight Flint. They began to fight toe to toe with Flint. Ruby unleashes her own special ability and tries to kill Flint but he dodged the attack by standing on her double headed blade. He then repeatedly kicks her which knocks her unconcious against the wall. Snowball tries to aid her but is prevented when Flint kept tossing massive shurikens at him. Snowball's sword is then knocked out of his hand, leaving him defenseless to Flint's final shuriken. Sensing Snowball in danger Ruby teleports in front of him and takes the blow from the shuriken. Sadden at her death, he transforms into a powerful demon. After Flint is worn out by Snowball's new found powers he tries to escape but is prevented by Snowball who teleports in front of him, he then delivers the final blow to him. Snowball then reverses back into his original self and takes Ruby's body with him. The video ends revealing the cast and their quotes. At the end it is shown that Snowball buries Ruby with her weapon before he leaps off scene. Category:Episode